goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Parents
| image = Parents.jpg | caption = Teddy and PJ pretending to be gabe's parents. | season = 2 |number= 10 | writer = Erika Kaestle Patrick McCarthy | director = Bob Koherr | airdate = May 1, 2011 | previous = "Teddy's Bear" | next = "Gabe's 12-½ Birthday" }} Gabe has a parent teacher conference and he needs Teddy and PJ to pretend to be Mr. and Mrs. Duncan. Episode Summary Gabe needs Teddy and PJ to pretend to be his parents for a parent-teacher conference. The teacher has terrible eyesight, so it will work. PJ dresses up like a British man and Teddy like a nurse. Afterward, Teddy's new boyfriend, Derek, takes her to the movies and Gabe's teacher sees her there and thinks she is cheating. Meanwhile, Skyler wants to have her and PJ's first date, so he takes her to a picnic, but she gets carsick and vomits. So they try again at his house, but Gabe's teacher comes by to tell him about his "wife". While there she notices he is with Skyler and thinks he is cheating too. When Teddy comes home with Derek, Skyler and Derek get confused thinking they are married. Then Gabe comes in and tells his teacher that his parents are the reason he misbehaves and that she should leave so they can have healing time. Then Bob and Amy come home and Gabe tries to cover it up by saying they are his grandparents. It doesn't work and everything is cleared up, but the kids (Teddy, and PJ) got grounded for pretend to be Mom and Dad. On another plot, Amy wants Charlie to have something new to play on. So she buys her a swingset, but she and Bob argue over how to build it. Eventually, Bob gives up and Amy tries to build it herself without instructions. When Bob goes out the next day he finds Amy swinging on the perfectly constructed swingset gloating about it and doing her victory dance. When he goes back in he answers the door to Tim, who was hired to build the swingset and came to give Amy the bill. Bob gets Tim to dismantle it and lays under the pieces pretending it collapsed on him. Amy gets scared and Bob calls Tim out and Amy discovers she has been tricked. Bob asks Tim to rebuild it. End Credits Gabe answers the door to a British version of PJ, who asks to use their phone to call the garage. The real PJ comes in, asking who is at the door upon seeing his Brittish doppelganger. Gabe looks between the two, utterly baffled. PJ then asks the latter if he is from Ostrichichishire, but the doppelganger explains that he is from Ostrichichichishire. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Skyler: Oops, I think my earring just fell.... PJ: *Getting on one knee, picking up her earring* Skyler, will you— Bob: *Runs in* PJ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *Pulled him to the side.* You're 17!﻿ You work for Kwikki Chikki! You wanna ruin your life forever?! PJ: I was just asking her on a date... Bob: *Silence... Goofs Gabe mentions his teacher has terrible eyesight and couldn't even recognise the number 4 gesture, but in the theater during the Celebrity Word Scramble, she read "Angelina Jolie". Background Information * Production Information * International Premieres *December 3, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *This is the second time PJ and Teddy pretended to be someone else for Gabe. This first time was in Kit and Kaboodle. Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Samantha Boscarino as Skyler *Reid Ewing as Derek *K Callan as Mrs. Monroe References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes